


but everything is shattering and it's my mistake

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book 3: The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Nico di Angelo got himself into this mess and will die in eight days if not found.
Kudos: 5





	but everything is shattering and it's my mistake

_**but everything is shattering and it's my mistake** _

Nico di Angelo fucked up.

That wasn’t a statement often true. He usually looked together. Though, today was not one of those days.

Nico di Angelo fucked up. And he fucked up bad.

He was off to investigate the Doors of Death. Bianca appeared to him, alive. He heard her, hugged her, and cried to her. Things not often done.

He should’ve known that it was a trap. Dead sisters don’t show up out of nowhere.

Now he’s locked in a vase. His knees are butting into his chest and can’t feel his feet. Clutched in his fist is pomegranate seeds; the only thing keeping him alive.

Nico di Angelo has fucked up, and now he has eight days left.

**Author's Note:**

> title from FOOLS by Troye Sivan


End file.
